Subject 9
by zmanxv
Summary: To combat All Might, All for One started the 'Destroyer Project'. He sought to create powerful individuals with multiple quirks to serve him and bring down the Symbol of Peace. However, fate had other plans. Now nine super powered beings have been let loose in the world. What chaos will these individuals cause.(Cover art by me. Inspired by 'Deku the Bloodfallen' by Hybrid of Fate.)
1. Changes

I am here with a new story. This story here is replacing my other story 'Hitokori'. I wasn't really passionate about that story. I thought it'd be a fun idea at the time but couldn't think of any thing beyond the first chapter. And before anyone comments yes the cover art is the just a recoloring of Hitokori's cover art with some small changes. Without further ado, let's get on with the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Changes**

All for One stared at the pod like cylinder before him in one of his many facilities across Japan. Many scientists diligently working around the clock. On it was a plaque written 'Subject Nine'.

"How is she coming along Ujiko?" He inquired.

"Very good, very good indeed hmhmhmhm… she's coming along quite nicely, All for One sir." Ujiko gleefully expressed as he checked on his clipboard. "Along with all our other various projects things are looking up."

"Good to hear." All for One replied.

He walked to the tank to peer inside. Suspended in an unknown liquid was a naked young girl around the ages of three or four. Her hair was short the left half being a dark red, the right half being an ocean blue. Various tubes and wires were connected to her as she floated there in a deep sleep.

"What do the estimations show for her in regards to combat." He inquired as he looked to the doctor, who was currently working at one of the various computer monitors.

"Well, based off our estimations she's likely the weakest of the nine Destroyers we've made so far. She's still stronger and more versatile than any of our current Nomu's. However, in comparison to the other's she quite weak." Ujiko explained.

"I see, well it's still something we can work with. She'll be a powerful asset no matter what." All for One expressed. "How soon till she awakes?"

"Any day now. I'd prefer to be here myself for it but some problems have arisen with Subject Six. On top of this I need to check on our newest batch of Nomus so unfortunately I won't be around." Ujiko answered. "Her quirks should manifest in a few months."

"I see carry on then, I have things to take care of myself." All for One stated before taking his leave.

As everyone went about their business, no one noticed the slight twitch the child made.

* * *

Later, at All for One's main base…

With a groan of annoyance All for One paced about his office. He slammed his fist down onto his desk.

"Damn that All Might, forcing me to resort to such methods. To think I All for One, the man who once ruled Japan from the shadows, now has to make super soldiers just to deal with a simpleton like him! Had I gotten him before he escaped to America none of this would be happening!" He shouted.

As he began to calm down his phone suddenly began to ring. Took it and saw it was from Ujiko.

"Good evening doctor, did something come up?" He asked.

"That's one way of putting it." The doctor expressed in annoyance. "There's no easy way to say this but we've lost two of the Destroyers to raids from heroes."

"WHAT?!" All for One shouted in anger. "How?"

"I don't know. But I was able to mitigate the overall damage by disconnecting the labs' access to our network. With this they shouldn't be able to find out anymore." Ujiko replied. "Unfortunately Subject One's and Subject Seven's status is unknown."

"Do you know if they got away or were they captured?" All for One asked.

"As far as I know they escaped." Ujiko answered.

"That's good that means we can still…" All for One began.

"Wait… what's going on?!" Ujiko exclaimed.

"Doctor, DOCTOR! What's happening!?" All for One demanded.

"I don't know how but we must have traitors in our ranks. Multiple facilities are being raided." Ujiko exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" All for One shouted as he smashed his desk to pieces. "What facilities. Are any of them the Destroyer or Nomu labs?"

"The Nomus are something I decided to keep to myself personally as they're something I can handle with little help. They all are fine." Ujiko assured him. "However, the Destroyers required far more people to work on. And it looks like all the facilities raided housed Destroyers. Any attempt to finish subject 10 through 14 has gone up in smoke. What's worse is that despite their being no raids, Subject Two, and Subject Five facilities has gone silent. I fear They may have broken free on their own somehow."

"Curses, of all the times for things to go wrong." All for One declared. "At least we still have Subject Nine."

"Indeed, assuming nothing goes wrong there as well. Though I do have some more good news. All the Destroyers from the raids haven't been captured. Their still the possibility of reclaiming them before they become any real threat or the heroes find them." Ujiko stated.

"Ah yes I'll just…" He began.

Suddenly the ceiling caved in causing dust to fly up all around. All for One shielded his eyes. From the dust, emerged the towering muscular figure of All Might.

"**Hey there All for One thought I'd drop in."** All Might stated.

"Should have known it be you who'd cause me all this trouble." All for One stated as he hung up the phone.

"**What's that? Seems my colleagues and I have caused you some trouble care to tell me what little project you were working on?"** All Might questioned.

"I think you already know the answer to that one." All for One replied as he charged up a multitude of quirks.

All Might's smile faded as the two charged one another.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Ujiko…

"This is bad, very bad, very very very bad." Rapidly expressed as he worked to try and get the situation under control. "Of all the times for All Might to launch an attack. Damn these heroes messing with my work."

He slammed his fist down on his desk.

"Okay calm down, I need to focus. First make sure 10 through 14 are destroyed." He told himself.

With the push of a few buttons, Ujiko activated the self destruct sequence for each of the aforementioned subjects.

"Good there gone. Now the heroes won't have anything major to go off of." He muttered. "Now I need to see if I can find out where any of the escaped subjects have gone."

Tirelessly he worked to find any clues as to where they could have gone. Suddenly an alert popped up on of his devices. His face paled as he went into a cold sweat.

"Not her as well." He muttered.

* * *

Earlier, Subject 9's lab…

Scientist paced about the room going about their normal routine, blissfully unaware of the chaos going on at the other facilities. One of the scientists was looking into the container on the little girl who resided inside. As he did, he saw the girl's eyes slowly open. Wide wondering eyes stared back at him. Her eyes were a piercing bright green and a light brownish yellow.

"She's awake, she's awake, someone contact the doctor!" The scientist shouted in his excitement.

However the little girl was far from excited. Met with unfamiliar surroundings, suspended in some sort of fluid, and various tubes and wires connected to her, fear and panic quickly set in. Realizing this, the scientist acted immediately.

"Calm her down NOW!" One shouted.

"Working on it!" A scientist at on the monitors replied.

Quick the scientist had sedative injected directly into her bloodstream. However instead of calming down she grew more violent. Struggling in the fluid wires tubes and the like were being ripped off of her.

"What's going on she's not calming down!" One scientist shouted.

"Did one of her quirks activate. But none of the others have awoken theirs this soon how could this be." Another one pointed out.

"I don't know, someone just contact the doctor or All for One before…" The first scientist began.

However before he could finish his sentence a loud crack rang throughout the room. The container had a large crack around it. The fluid inside was being churned up violently as it spun around the girl. Soon more cracks began to form in the pod.

"Everyone take cover!" The scientist shouted as he ran to do so.

Following his lead, all the other scientists rushed to cover as the tank exploded. A powerful gust of wind shot out all around destroying equipment left and right. As it did pillars of earth erupted out of the floor and went out from the epicenter. Following the wind gust was a ring a fire going out in all directions. It all ended with a violent torrent of water whipping around the room. The lab was in ruins. Scientists who weren't killed by the explosion of power were left unconscious.

Out of the destroyed pod stepped the girl. The water coalesced around her forming a dress before freezing over. Despite this, the ice dress flowed and behaved like a normal dress made out of fabric. Slowly she step through the room. She timorously looked around the now dimly lit room. Quickly she rushed out of the lab. Heading down the various corridors the little girl ran as fast as her legs would take her. Which, much to her own surprise, was quite fast, as if the wind itself was carrying her.

Eventually she found her way onto the streets, by bursting out of the building. It was a warm summer evening, though her ice dress didn't melt and actually kept her cool. The sun was getting low in the sky. The part of the city she found herself in was run down and in slight disarray. There weren't many people around. She nervously looked around as she took slow steps down the street. Unsure of where to go, she just starting running in a direction. As she did, the streets gradually grew more crowded. As they did, her steps became more cautious as she nervously tried to avoid people. She stopped and looked around frantically. Her fear and nervousness finally reached a boiling point. She began to sniffle as tears built up in her eyes. Then she cried, like the scared lost child she was.

"Oh my goodness!" A woman exclaimed.

The little girl looked to see a young woman running up to her. The woman had long green hair tied in a half bun. She wore a plain white blouse and blue skirt. The woman bent down to check on the girl.

"What's a little girl like you doing out here all by yourself?" She asked.

"I… *sniff* I'm… lost." The girl answered.

"Oh you poor thing do you know where your parents are?" The woman asked.

"Pawants?" The girl asked.

"Yes Parents like your mom or dad. The people who take care of you." The woman explained.

"I… *sniff* I don't have pawants. *sniff* I'm all alone." The girl answered.

"No parents, then where are you from?" The woman asked.

"I don't *sniff* I don't know. I woke up. *sniff* And I was in a weird room. *sniff* And I was float. *sniff* And then I got really scared. And then I got out. And then I ran. And now I'm here and I don't know where to go." The girl cried.

"Oh you poor thing." The woman expressed as she pulled the girl into a comforting hug. "Let's get you to the police. They should be able to help you, alright?"

"Alwight." The girl replied.

Standing back up, the woman got out her phone and made a call to the police. After a few minutes a police car pulled up. With a gasp the little girl hid behind the legs of the woman.

"Don't worry, they're here to help." The woman assured the girl.

Two police officers came out of the vehicle and went up to them. One was a male with long white hair who appeared normal looking save for a set of wings on his back. The other was a female with short red hair cat ears, tail. Her eyes were also golden and cat like.

"You must be Mrs. Inko Midoriya." The officer greeted.

"Yes it's good to meet you officer…" Inko expressed.

"Jin Tsubasa, and this is my partner… *sighs* Akane Neko." Jin reluctantly stated.

"Nyace to meotcha." Akane playfully greeted with a salute.

"Please don't talk like that the whole time." Jin expressed.

"Don't worry I'm just playing around." Akane waved him off.

With a cheshire cat like grin she bent down to eye leave with the little girl. Her tail wagging back and forth. The little girl to continued to nervously hid behind Inko.

"You must be the little girl she mentioned. My, my your quite the cutie pie. What's your name little cutie?" Akane complimented.

The little girl blushed at the compliment.

"Name?" The girl questioned.

"Yeah, a name, what your call. Surely you have one. I bet it's cute just like you." Akane explained.

"Uhm… I remember hearing the scary people call me Subject 9." The girl answered.

This caused Akane to frown. Her tail dropped and ears flattened. She stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"Subject 9? That's not a name. I don't know who these scary people are but I already don't like them." She declared

She leaned in to be face to face with the little girl.

"A cute girl like you needs a cute name." Akane declared. "Hmm… how about… Izumi."

"I-I-Izumi?" The girl questioned.

"A perfect name if I do say so myself. What do you think?" Akane asked.

"I-I think it's nice." The now named Izumi expressed.

"Great!" Akane cheered as she as she leaned back, her tail wagging happily. "Now where are those scary people so I can teach them a lesson in naming cute girls."

Izumi pointed down where she came from.

"Down that way?" Akane questioned.

"Mhm…" Izumi answered with a nod. "I-I can out of a big building. It should have a big hole from when I flew out."

"A big hole you say. You must have a really powerful quirk." Akane complimented.

"Umm mm… I have a lot of quirks." Izumi corrected.

"A lot of quirks? You must be very special then." Akane complimented. "Is one of them the reason you have such a pretty dress?"

Izumi nodded.

"I-I froze water to make it." She answered.

"Now that's impressive. Welp let's go JinJin." Akane stated before heading back in the car.

Jin, who had been taking notes the whole time, finished up the last bit of notes.

"Wait… did she just…" Inko began.

"Yep, I don't know how she does it either. It's not a quirk and that's all I can say." Jin answered. "If you don't mind could you look after her till we investigate more? I'll also need your phone number."

"Oh uhm… I don't mind. My cell number is (237)806-6600." Inko answered.

"Alright good, I'd rather not be the one to try and pry her from you." Jin expressed as he finished writing down her phone number. "I get the feeling she wouldn't like that."

"Y-yeah…" Inko expressed as Jin put away his notepad and pencil away.

"Now then, have a good day miss. We'll look into things and get back to you soon." Jin stated before heading into the car and driving off.

The now very confused Inko only looked as the car drove off. Snapping her out of her confusion was the rumble of Izumi's stomach. She looked down at the now blushing girl.

"Let's get you something to eat shall we." Inko stated with a smile before leading the girl to her home.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Jin and Akane drove down the road. They had contacted the station about the situation and were en route to the area Izumi had mention to begin investigating. Jin kept himself professional while Akane, much to his annoyance, was bouncing with excitement.

"You know what that little girl said means right?" Jin questioned.

"Of course, why do you think I'm so excited." She expressed as her tail wagged back and forth.

A mischievous grin appeared on her face.

"We weren't able to go on that mission since we thought none of those labs were near us. To think one was right under our noses this whole time." She stated.

"We still don't know if it's related to that. For all we know this could be something else entirely." Jin reminded her. "Just remember to be on guard. We've no idea the state of the lab, assuming that's what it was, or the people inside. Given that Izumi, as you've decided to call her, broke free herself, I'd imagine pretty bad."

As he said this, he noticed an old abandoned warehouse up a little ways on his left.

"I think I found it." Jin expressed.

"REALLY, WHERE?!" Akane expressed as he looked around for it. "I don't see any buildings with really big holes in them."

"If I had to guess, I'd say the big hole she referred to was the broken down doors of that old warehouse." Jin pointed out.

Akane looked to where Jin had pointed. She looked to see that the warehouse door had been blown down from where it was held, but not into the street somehow. Her head turned to keep her eyes on it as they pulled up to a stop. Neither got out and just stared at the large doors which had been blown out.

"Damn," Was all Akane could say.

"And now I'm even more glad I decided to not try and take the child away from Mrs. Midoriya." Jin stated.

"I wondered why no one made a call about this?" Akane questioned.

"Attention all officers." They heard over the comms. "We've received reports of a broken down warehouse door and a little girl running out of it. It's likely related to the little girl we recently received a call about. Any available units meet at these coordinates."

Jin and Akane looked to each other.

"Looks like someone did." Jin stated.

"Yeah," Akane expressed as they looked away from each other. "Wanna go in and investigate awhile?"

"Ah sure, I'll call command just to make sure…" Jin began.

"Sweet let's go!" Akane exclaimed as she rushed out of the car.

"Wait I still need to… oh I know the drill by now." Jin told himself as he picked up his communicator.

He was about to talk.

"Follow Akane inside and make sure she doesn't get in trouble." He heard over the comms.

"Yes sir…" Jin sighed as he put the communicator away and got out of the car.

* * *

And that brings chapter one to a close. Leave a review and let me know what you thing. Til next time...


	2. Take it Easy

Chapter 2 coming in. We slow things down a bit for this chapter and establish a bit more things for later chapter. Enjoy...

* * *

**Chapter 2: Take it Easy**

Akane gleefully skipped through the underground complex. Closely following her was an annoyed Jin. While the warehouse above looked run down and abandoned, beneath it was a large complex. It had living quarters, a lunch room, a kitchen, and much more. Eventually the duo found their way to the laboratory.

"Oh wow she really wrecked the place I wonder if anyone's still alive." Akane mused.

"Let's hope so we'll need witnesses to interview." Jin replied.

Looking around the room, Akane saw one scientist alive and crawling away. Her eyes narrowed in on him as smirk found its way onto her face.

"Fooooound ooooooone." She sung.

The scientist began to try and crawl even faster. However he didn't get far before Akane was already next to him her hand on his neck.

"Now where do you think your going?" She stated in a playfully threatening way.

Suddenly her nails sharpened into claws which threatened to rip open his throat. The scientists broke out in a cold sweat. He turned to look at her. She smiled sinisterly, her eyes piercing through to his very soul.

"You've got to answer some of our questions." She stated.

Suddenly another scientist came up behind her to attack with a broken pole. The instant he did however, Akane's tail wrapped around his neck choking him. The other scientist dropped his weapon as he struggled to break free from the tail's grip.

"Here you go Jin, you can have this one." Akane expressed as she casually tossed the other scientist to Jin.

The scientist flew through the air only to be met with Jin's hand clamping down on his neck.

"You really shouldn't have done that. I'd gone much easier on you if you hadn't attack my partner." Jin coldly declared.

The scientist swallowed a lump in his throat. All the while, Akane smiled playfully at the whole situation.

"With that out of the way you can answer my questions." Akane stated.

Swallowing his nerves, the scientist in her grip gave a defiant look. Akane grinned sadistically at the man. Fear quickly gripped the man.

"I'll tell you everything please just don't kill me!" He squeaked out.

"Oh come on, she didn't even do anything to you yet!" The other scientist yelled.

"Quiet!" Jin yelled as he slammed the scientist into the wall.

"Now then, first we'll start with your name?" Akane questioned.

"F-F-Flynn Yamamoto." He answered.

"Oh… your only part Japanese. Not too important but nice to know. So what were you doing her Mr. Yamamoto?" Akane questioned. "More specifically, what were you doing to that little cutie you had in here?"

Flynn froze.

"Y-y-you found her?" He questioned.

Akane's eyes narrowed.

"I don't remember you being allowed to ask questions." She coldly declared.

"Of course, how could I forget?" He quickly replied. "Yes, she was a project we worked on for our boss. A genetically engineered super soldier with multiple quirks."

"Your boss? Hmm… I wonder if he's the same one behind all those other labs we found? Perhaps you could elaborate?" She questioned.

_The other labs? How'd they find out about them all. Do we have a traitor in our ranks?_ Flynn thought to himself. Soon more police officers poured into the room.

"Good work Akane and Jin. I knew you two would be the best for this job." A more dignified officer stated as he entered the room.

The officer was a man in his late 40's. His hair with black with specks of grey in it. It was slicked back. He had an eyepatch over one eye, his other eye was black. He also had a five o'clock shadow. Other than that he no outstanding features. He wore a standard uniform.

"Thank you captain." Jin expressed. "Unfortunately this one's not much of a talker."

_Great there are even more now. They probably didn't know much now but they'll find out more soon enough. All Might's gonna take out All for One any day now anyways so screw this, I'm saving my own ass._

"Luckily Akane's is much more cooperative." Jin stated.

"Yeah and I'll tell you everything I can. I just want an out of this." Flynn stated.

"That can be arranged." The captain stated as he walked in front of Flynn.

Akane smiled as Flynn looked up at him. The captain bent down closer to his level.

"Let's get started then." He stated.

He lifted his eyepatch revealing a silver eye with a cross as his pupil.

* * *

Elsewhere…

All for One was in the middle of a forest. His wounds slowly stitched themselves up from his battle with All Might. The collapse of the building they were in had, luckily, given him the opportunity to escape.

"Seems I was right to be wary of All Mights strength. That's one plus in all this I guess. Good to know I wasn't being paranoid when I decided to start the Destroyer Project." He told himself.

His fists tightened.

"Though because that bastards intervention, I've lost even more time on tracking them down." He seethed.

He pulled out his phone and gave Ujiko a call after making sure no one was around. The doctor was quick to pick up.

"Good to hear from you in one piece sir. Though unfortunately I've got next to no good news in regard to the Destroyers." He answered.

All for One sighed.

"Hells a bottomless pit as they say. It can always get worse." He muttered. "What's the status on everything."

"In the time between the first raid and now All completed Destroyers have escaped. Subject two, five, and now nine have all escaped on their own. The rest escaped in the raids." Ujiko explained. "The only shred of good news is that none of them were captured by heroes. Though ever attempt to track them down is proving fruitless."

"Then don't waste our resources on it. Continue with the Nomu project. One way or another they'll show up. Take care for now Doctor. I'll see you soon." All for One stated.

"Understood, sir." Ujiko replied before hanging up.

All for One put his phone away and began the trek to another of his base of operations. _So the Destroyers are free. I doubt they'll have much of an impact now. But as they grow in age, power, and wisdom, they'll begin to act. When that happens there's no telling what will unfold._ He looked up to the sky and saw the moon shining down on him. _Have I opened Pandora's box and let loose untold chaos upon the world I wonder? Only time will tell. For now I need to focus on dealing with All Might. Then I can worry about the Destroyers._

* * *

That night, the Midoriya residency…

Izumi sat on a sofa as she watched the T.V. Her eyes were fixated on the screen. Inko smiled lightly as she cleaned the dishes. _This is kind of nice. It's like having my own daughter._ She looked down and held a hand to her stomach. Inko and her husband Hisashi had tried to have a child of their own, however Inko had miscarried. _Would I be able to have her…_ Suddenly the door to her apartment opened.

"Honey I'm home!" Hisashi called out.

Izumi froze up, unsure of who had just entered the apartment.

"Hisashi… your home." Inko expressed as she went up to her husband.

They greeted each other with a kiss.

"Yep, now where's that little girl you mentioned?" He inquired.

"She in the living room watching T.V." Inko explained. "Izumi! Can you come here?!"

Slowly Izumi got up off of the sofa and nervously approached the couple.

"No need to be so shy Izumi, this is my husband Hisashi." Inko introduced.

"Hey there little one." Hisashi stated as he bent down to be closer to eye level with her. "Inko was right you are a cute little girl."

Izumi blushed from the compliment.

"Thank you Mr. Hisashi." She quietly returned.

"And polite too." He noted as he stood up right. "Any word back from the police."

"Not yet but they should…" She began.

Suddenly her phone rang. She looked and saw it was from the police.

"Call right now." She stated before answering the phone. "Hello?"

"Good evening Mrs. Midoriya, this is Officer Tsubasa." Jin replied.

"Good evening officer. Did you find anything?" Inko inquired.

"Yes, and no. But before that I need to know something in order for me to tell you everything." Jin answered.

"Okay… and what is that?" Inko replied.

"We'd like to know if you'd adopt Izumi?" Jin asked.

Inko eyes went wide as she looked up to the heavens(ceiling).

"The Lord answers prayers." Inko muttered.

"What was that?" Jin questioned.

"Nothing, I need to check with my husband real quick." Inko stated.

She placed her hand over the mic.

"Hisashi they want to know if we can adopt her, can we please?! Can we, can we?!" Inko frantically pleaded as she gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Adopted?" Izumi questioned.

"It means you'd become apart of our family. Inko would be your ma and I'd be your pa." Hisashi explained.

Izumi's eyes widened in excitement.

"Can we do that?! Can we do that?! Can we, can we?! Izumi frantically pleaded as she gave him puppy dog eyes.

Hisashi sighed.

"Guess I can't say no to that." He stated.

Izumi and Inko cheered.

"I have some other stuff to talk with him about, why don't you two get to know each other while we talk." Inko suggested.

"Good idea, come on Izumi I'll show you something all kids your age like." Hisashi stated.

"Okay," Izumi replied.

The two went to the T.V while Inko went to talk with Jin on the phone.

"We'll do it!" Inko exclaimed.

"Good to hear. Now the reason I asked this is because you and your husband are gonna need to know this since your going to raise her." Jin explained. "If you'd declined I would not have been at liberty to disclose this information with you."

"Understandable." Inko replied.

"Yes, we'll first we'll start with what we could find out." Jin stated. "First, about just who or more specifically what Izumi is. She's one of several bioengineer super soldiers created by a powerful individual in the criminal underground."

"Oh my, we aren't endanger of him tracking us down are we?" Inko asked.

"Thankfully no. All Might himself has been working to take this individual done and has weakened him considerably." Jin assured her. "With the other raids we've conducted on his facilities, he should be in no shape to even try and find her at this point."

"That's good to hear, continue." Inko stated.

"Very well then, the second thing we found out was that Izumi possesses several more quirks then the one's she's shown." Jin explained. "She's capable of controlling any rock based substance, water, and air. She's also able to create powerful flames. She has super strength, super speed, a healing factor, enhanced durability, and immunity to any form of mind control."

"That's… quite a bit. Do you know the details on any of them?" Inko inquired.

"Unfortunately no, we were informed that the exact details on the nature of these quirks were unknown even to the scientists. Also there's the possibility of the quirks augmenting each other. That, combined with the fact that any of the quirks could grant her other abilities, leaves… a lot of unknowns." Jin explained.

"Y-you don't say…" Inko expressed nervously. "Is there anything else I need to know."

"Nothing major, we just ask that you keep her origins and possession of multiple quirks a secret. While you aren't in any danger from the villain, if knowledge of her origin or having more than one quirk comes out, you'll be on his radar." Jin stated. "Lastly Akane and I will be stopping by from time to time to check in on her. The police and heroes all want to keep a close eye on her."

"Understood, thank you for everything." Inko expressed.

"Your quite welcome Mrs. Midoriya, we'll have the adoption papers ready for you sometime this week. We'll see you then." Jin stated.

"See you then." Inko returned before hanging up.

"SO COOL!" She heard Izumi exclaim.

Inko looked to see her newly adopted daughter jumping up and down in front of the T.V. On the screen was All Might heroically saving the day by defeating a villain.

"I'm guessing you like heroes now kiddo?" Hisashi knowingly questioned.

"MHMMM! There so cool and they all have such cool quirks." Izumi exclaimed with sparkling eyes. "All Might's the coolest though. He's so strong. He's like SMASH! A villain down!"

She punched to the left.

"SMASH! Another villain!" She exclaimed as she punched to the right. "SMASH!"

She punched down and broke the coffee table. Both Inko and Hisashi's mouths were agape.

"AAhhhhhh! I-I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-s-sorry. I-I-I-I-I didn't m-m-m-mean t-t-to break it." She expressed as tears formed in her eyes. "Wwaaaaahh!"

"H-Hey there Izumi it's okay we know you didn't mean to. It was an accident." Hisashi frantically tried to assure the crying child.

Inko sweatdropped at the whole thing. _This is gonna take some getting used to._

* * *

A few weeks later…

The Midoryia family had worked quickly with the police to get through the adoption process. Given Izumi's origins there was much less trouble in getting it done legally. Now Izumi was officially Izumi Midoriya. Now they were working on getting Izumi into daycare.

It was a Saturday and Inko had decided to take Izumi to the local park so she could play with kids her age. Nervously Izumi looked out at the park as various kids of various ages played. She slowly stepped forward.

"Come on Izumi you can do, go out there and make some new friends." Inko egged her on.

"O-okay," Izumi replied.

She continued to step slowly towards the play area. Suddenly something ran right into her. In most cases, a girl her age would have been knocked over by the young boy. However, Izumi was far from most girls, so the boy who ran into her merely bounced off her and onto the ground. She stopped and looked to her side. On the ground was a boy her age with spiky blond hair.

"Ahhhh I-I'm sorry, you aren't hurt are you?" She asked in panic.

"Of course I'm fine who do you…" The boy began to shout.

He stopped the moment he saw her. A girl cuter than any he'd seen. Her round face, her big heterochromia eyes filled with concern, her short split colored hair. All of it was made him feel strange feelings. His little boy mind didn't know what came over him as his face hated up red.

"Tch…" He expressed as he looked away. "I'm fine, it was my fault for not watching where I was going."

"So your not mad at me?" Izumi questioned.

"No, that'd be beneath someone as awesome as me." The boy declared as he quickly rose to his feet.

"Yeah besides it's not like Katsuki was hurt by that." A winged boy stated.

"Yeah Katsuki's too tough." A skin boy stated.

"Damn right. So what's your name… girly… I'm Katsuki Bakugo." The now named Katsuki declared.

"I-I'm Izumi Midoriya, it's nice to meet you Kaachan." Izumi returned.

"Kaachan?" Katsuki questioned with a red face.

"Y-yeah I think it's a cute nickname." Izumi answered.

"Yeah, like Katsuki's gonna let some girl call him…" The winged boy began.

"W-we'll fine you can call me that. It'd make sense that a girl would want to call me something… cute." Katsuki declared.

"WHAT?!" The two other boys questioned.

"That means you two don't call me that got it. Only she does!" Katsuki ordered.

"RIGHT!" The boys shouted.

"Now then let's go play Izu. I'm calling you Izu now. I have a nickname so you need one." Katsuki declared.

"O-okay…" Izumi replied.

Inko smiled as her newly adopted daughter made her first friend. She was nervous when the boy first ran into her but glad everything worked out.

"I take that's your little girl over their?" She heard someone note.

She looked a saw a blond spiky haired woman, who seemed younger than herself, walk up towards her.

"Yep I can tell that little rascal yours." Inko replied. "I'm Inko Midoriya by the way.

"Mitsuki Bakugo," The woman introduced herself. "Sorry for my son not paying ATTENTION!"

"Shut up old hag," Katsuki yelled.

"You probably shouldn't call your mommy that." Izumi pointed out.

"Ah… well… yeah but… I'm just aahhh… showing you how... cool I am. That I'm a strong independent man." Katsuki quickly declared.

"Oh I'm liking this girl already." Mitsuki expressed with a smile.

"I'm just glad Izumi made a friend. I was worried she'd have some trouble but it looks like things are looking pretty good." Inko expressed.

"I win!" Izumi cheered having just one the game they were playing.

"Wow your really good at this." Katsuki noted. "You'd have to be to bet me."

"Thanks Kaachan yahoo!" She cheered as she leapt into the air.

Unfortunately, Izumi lost control of herself in her excitement and ended up nailing Katsuki in the face with an earth pillar, knocking him to the ground. Both mother's faces bleached as their mouths went agape.

"AAAhhhh I-I-I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-s-s-sorrry I-I-I-I…" She began to sob.

"That was awesome!" Katsuki exclaimed as he hopped back to his feet.

Blood ran down his face from his nose.

"Huh?" Izumi expressed with a blank face.

"You have a strong quirk too!" Katsuki exclaimed.

"Uuhhhhhh…" Izumi failed to reply.

"Ahahahahah… finally someone who can rival my own impressive quirk. This is awesome." Katsuki cheered. "Every great hero needs and equally great rival to push himself to new heights. Ahahahaha..."

Both mothers were too stunned for their motherly instincts to kick in.

"Welp… this is the start of an interesting friendship." Mitsuki noted.

"You don't say…" Inko replied.

* * *

And that brings this chapter to a close. Til next time...


	3. The Boys are in Town

The long wait is over, a new chapter is here.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Boys are in Town**

It was warm summers night when the heroes raided the Destroyer Labs. The Moon was full and sky had few clouds in it. In a forest high in the mountains on the island of Hokkaido, far away from the city lights, the stars shone brightly above. Through this forest, hopped a little blue slime. _Man… glad I was able to get out of that place. They underestimated my ability to slip into small spaces. I wonder who those guys in weird costumes about to break into the place were? Oh well, not my problem now. What is my problem._

"Is figuring out what the hell I'm going to do now." He expressed.

The slime continued it's way through the forest.

"Well… it's not like I even know where I am." He muttered.

Unfortunately, the slime wasn't watching were it was going and it fell into a river. The rushing river carried him down stream. _Ahhhh… crap crap what do I, what do I, what do I do, What do I…_ His train of thought was interrupted as he was flung off of a waterfall.

"OH GOD This is bad! This is bad! This is…" He began.

However he was interrupted again as he fell only a few feet. With a splash he sunk to the bottom of the riverbed. _Well that was anticlimactic. But what do I do now?_

[ANSWER: YOU CAN ABSORB WATER TO PROPEL YOURSELF OUT OF THE WATER.] A robotic voice spoke in his head.

_GAH! Did some just speak in my head? What was that?_

[ANSWER: I'M YOUR ONE OF YOUR QUIRKS KNOWN AS **[GUIDANCE]**. YOU MAY ALSO REFER TO ME AS GREAT SAGE.] It answered.

_Okay? So what all do you do._

[MY TWO PRIMARY FUNCTIONS ARE TO ONE GUIDE YOU WHEN YOU NEED SOMETHING ANSWERED. THIS BASED ON WHAT YOU ASK AND THE KNOWLEDGE I HAVE. SECOND, I WORK IN TANDEM WITH YOUR OTHER QUIRK, **[DEVOUR]**, TO ANALYZE WHATEVER YOU ABSORB.] It answered.

_Oh… cool… wait I have two quirks? Is that normal? Also what are quirks?_

[ANSWER: QUIRKS, ARE A GENETIC TRAIT WHICH GRANT UNIQUE ABILITIES TO AN INDIVIDUAL. EACH INDIVIDUAL IS BORN WITH ONE QUIRK. INCLUDING THE TWO I HAVE PREVIOUSLY LISTED, YOU HAVE A TOTAL OF SEVEN. YOUR OTHER QUIRKS ARE **[HEAT RESISTANCE]**, **[COLD RESISTANCE]**, **[PUNCTURE RESISTANCE]**, **[REGENERATION]**, AND **[SLIME BODY]**.] It answered.

_SEVEN! Damn that's gotta be pretty good. Though guess I'm the odd one out in terms of having multiple quirks. Don't think it's too important. By the way uh… Great Sage. What are the details of my other quirks, besides you know… you?_

[ANSWER:]

_Oh and besides heat and cold resistance those are self explanatory._

[… THE QUIRK **[PUNCTURE RESISTANCE]** GRANTS YOU RESISTANCE TO ANY ATTACK MEANT TO PIERCE OR PUNCTURE YOU. THE QUIRK **[REGENERATION]** ALLOWS YOU TO REGENERATE ANY LIGHT DAMAGE YOUR BODY TAKES. THE QUIRK **[SLIME BODY]** GIVES YOU THE BODY OF A SLIME LIKE CREATURE. THIS GRANTS YOU A BODY THAT DOESN'T FEEL PAIN, REQUIRE SUSTENANCE, BLEED, AS WELL AS A LIGHT RESISTANCE TO CONCUSSIVE ATTACKS. LASTLY THE QUIRK **[DEVOUR]** ENABLES YOU TO INTAKE ANYTHING INTO YOUR BODY. DEPENDING ON WHAT YOU INTAKE YOU CAN TAKE A VARIETY OF ACTIONS. FOR EXAMPLE YOU CAN ABSORB THE WATER AROUND YOU TO AND EXPEL IT OUT WARDS TO PROPEL YOURSELF OUT OF THE RIVERBED.]

_Really?! Alright… I'm gonna try it._ Activating his one quirk, the slime brought in a good amount of water. Projecting it out of him he flew upwards and out of the water. However, he expelled too much too fast and ended up flying through the air and crashing into a tree. He landed on the ground with a squish.

"Uh… gonna have to work on the control with that." He groaned. "Good thing it can't feel pain because that'd suck."

He reorianted himself. _Welp I'm out now. That _**[Devour]** _quirk is really useful though. Hmmmm… hey Great Sage. What else can I do with what I absorb._

[ANSWER: ANYTHING YOU ABSORB IS STORED INSIDE YOUR STOMACH AND CAN BE USED FOR A VARIETY OF ACTIONS. ABSORBING ANYTHING ALLOWS ME TO BREAK IT DOWN AND EXAMINE IT. YOU CAN ISOLATE ANYTHING HARMFUL YOU ABSORB THAT CAN'T BE ANALYZED. RAW MATERIALS CAN BE ABSORBED MIXED TOGETHER AND USED TO FORGE ANYTHING SO LONG AS YOU KNOW HOW TO MAKE IT. BY ABSORBING ANIMALS YOU GAIN THEIR ABILITIES AND CAN EVEN TAKE THEIR FORM. IF, WHATEVER YOU ABSORB HAS A QUIRK, YOU WILL GAIN THAT QUIRK.]

_Wait so then if I devour a bunch of stuff I can gain a whole set of new skills and abilities._

[CORRECT, YOU CAN ALSO COMBINE THEM FOR EVEN MORE SETS OF SKILLS AND ABILITIES.]

_Then what am I waiting for? I've got a whole forest of things to get chomping on._ Quickly the slime dashed through the forest looking for anything to devour. He saw a downed tree. With a hop, he leapt onto it, expanding himself, and swallowed the whole thing. He rushed through the forest swallowing down trees and rocks along the way. _I'm getting a lot of wood and stone but Great Sage said I could gain animals abilities if I absorb them._ The slime slowed down his pace to better observe his surroundings. _Now let's see… what should I go for?_ As he traveled along he saw a spider up in the trees with its web fully spun. _This looks like something that could be useful_ He tried to hop up to reach it, but couldn't hop high enough.

"Dangit," He muttered.

He tried again and failed.

"Come on." He groan.

He tried a third time and failed.

"Ahhh… this isn't working. Hmmm… Oh… I have an idea!" He exclaimed.

He sprayed out water to propel him upwards, but not as much as before. With this he got up high enough to absorb the spider and its web in one fellow swoop. He landed with a plop.

[ANALYSIS COMPLETE: YOU HAVE GAINED THE ABILITY TO CREATE POISON AND SPIDER SILK. THE ABILITY OF POISON CREATION HAS GRANTED YOU A SLIGHT POISON RESISTANCE.]

"Alright!" He cheered.

He suddenly heard a series of buzzing. He looked to see a swarm of giant japanese hornets flying towards him. In his desire to grab the spider he inadvertently disturbed their nest.

"That's not good!" He exclaimed.

The hornets swarmed him. He shrieked in fear as they repeatedly stung him. _This is it, I'm a goner. These things are gonna sting me to death. It's a good thing my last moments will be without pain thanks to my slime body._ However after a little bit he realized nothing was happening. _Huh this is taking longer than I thought it wonder why?_

[ANSWER: YOUR QUIRK **[STAB RESISTANCE]** PREVENTS YOU FROM BEING HARMED BY THE HORNETS' STING.]

_Really? Hell yeah! Time to turn these guys into lunch._ Expanding his body out he swallowed the whole swarm.

[ANALYSIS COMPLETE: YOU ARE NOW ABLE TO MAKE MORE POTENT POISON. ALSO YOUR POISON RESISTANCE HAS INCREASED TO POISON IMMUNITY.]

"Alright this looking good. Don't know what I'm gonna do with all of this but you never know when it'll come in handy." He noted. "Now let's see what else I can grab."

As the days turned into weeks the slime was able to absorb more raw materials as well as many different kinds of animals. Using his new ability to make spider silk, he was able to set up traps to capture and absorb an ezo fox and a blakiston's fish owl. He was also able to catch and absorb a sika deer. Along the way he managed to absorb a bat as well. At the time all he got was increased senses, however the groundwork had been laid for even more abilities to spring forth.

During this time he experimented with water propelance to test what he could and could not do. He was able to figure out how to swim through water a nice easy pace. Unfortunately without the ability to directly control water, he could only shootout streams of various pressure. All in all, life was rather uneventful for the slime. However one day the winds of change began to blow.

The slime was hopping through the forest like any other day. Nothing seemed different about the forest on that day, until a loud shriek pierced through the silence.

"That doesn't sound good!" The slime exclaimed.

He quickly hopped towards the sound of the shriek. In a forest clearing he saw a young girl on the ground about to be attacked by a large Ezo Bear. The girl had black hair that went down to the small of her back and brown eyes. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and button up t-shirt. With a roar it was about to bring it's paw down on the girl.

"Hang on!" The slime shouted.

He used water to shoot himself forward towards the bear. As he did, he shot out a spider silk on to it. He used water to spin himself around the bear while simultaneously producing more silk to wrap the bear up tightly. Once he'd done it enough he slowed himself down and stopped making silk. He landed with a plop. He turned to look at the struggling bear. _Hmm… haven't devoured anything like this yet._ He expanded out and absorbed the whole bear before returning to his original form. The girl for her part was too shocked by all that had just occurred to even muster up a response. The slime turned around and looked up at her.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked.

The young girl blinked in surprise. She got up and bent down in front of the slime and began poking it.

"U-uhmm… w-w-well… it seems that your fine, I guess?" He noted.

"Hmm…" She expressed as she continued to poke him. "What kin' of animal be ya?"

"I'm not really any kind of animal I'm just a slime." He answered.

"Well dank ya Mista Slime for savin' me." She expressed with a smile.

"Your welcome just doing what any good person would." He replied.

"Shiyou!" A man shouted.

The girl now named Shiyou looked up to see a middle age man running up towards her. The slime also looked to see him. He had short black hair and blue eyes. He wore a pair of jeans and button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"Papa!" The girl cheered.

_That must be the girls dad. Good, then I can move along without having to worry about her._ As he thought this the girl bent down and picked him up. _Wait what's happening?_

"Papa look, dis 'ere slime saved me from a bear." Shiyou expressed.

"Did he now?" The girl's father replied. "We'll dank ya for savin' mah daughteah."

"Oh… ahhh… it was nothing. Just doing the right thing." The slime replied.

"Can we take h'm home wid us Pa?" She asked.

_WHAT?!_

[ANSWER: THE ACT OF TAKING SOMEONE HOME…]

_I know what it means you don't have to explain it!_

[…]

"We'll dat be up to h'm." He father replied.

"Oh… well… I won't want to intrude." The slime expressed.

"AWww… come on," The girl moan.

She turned the slime around to face her.

"I don't gots too many friends back in da village, pleeeease… just for a bit." The girl pleaded with puppy dog eyes, acting as though she were about to cry.

"AAhhhhh… sure, why not? It'd be a nice change of pace from the forest." The slime stated.

"Yaaaaaaayyyyy!" The girl cheered as she lifted the slime into the air.

"Now don't go dinkin' dat ya gonna get off scot free now." Her father scolded. "I told ya 'bout wanderin' too far from da village. Ya lucky dis 'ere slime saved ya. I don't wanna dink 'bout what'd happen if he weren't."

"Sorry Pa." She expressed sincerely.

"Well… ya safe and dat's all dat mattehs." He expressed. "Now let's get a move on."

The girl's father lead them towards the village. Shiyou carried the slime as they followed close behind. Not long after heading out they arrived at the entrance to the village. It was small and built upon a mountain side. People were going about their daily routines. However this paused briefly as they cast a glance at Shiyou carrying the slime in her arms. The girl seemed to either be ignorant of this or out right ignoring it. The slime however, was nervous from all the weird looks he was getting. _I'm guessing they don't take too kindly to outsiders. There's also the fact I don't look exactly human._ The girl's father led them into his home, which was in the center of town.

"Hon, I'm back. And I found Shiyou." He announced.

"Ya did!" A woman exclaimed.

The sound of rushing footsteps could be heard as the girl's mother rushed to greet her daughter. The woman had long brown hair and brown eyes and appeared younger than she actually was. She smothered her daughter in bone crushing hug.

"Ooohhh my sweet l'ttle baby girl's all safe an' sound." The woman cried.

In that moment she noticed something squishy in her daughter's arm. She pulled back and looked at the slime, who if it were possible would have beet red face from what was practically shoved into his face. _B-b-b-bouncy._ He thought to himself.

"Now what be dis 'ere thing?" She questioned.

"It a slime Ma, it saved me from a bear." Shiyou answered.

"Oohh dank ya sah slime." The woman expressed.

"I-it was nothing." The slime expressed.

"Well don't go sayin' dat now. Ya saved our daughteah didn't cha." The woman stated. "I dink dat earn's ya a nice dinner by me."

"O-o-oh well don't have to do that. I wouldn't want to intrude." The slime expressed.

"Nonsense, Shiyou why don't you an' da slime go play in ya room while ya Ma gets dineh ready." The girl's father stated.

"Okay," The girl replied.

She ran with the slime in her arms straight to her room. _Welp… best make the most of this I guess._ The slime thought to himself. She put the slime down before going to find something to play with. She darted across the room she looked for anything she thought might be fun to play with, however she had yet to find any. The slime, seeing this, began to ponder what to do himself. Suddenly an idea dawned on him.

"Hey Shiyou if you can't find anything to play with why don't I show you something cool." The Slime suggested.

The girl looked at him curiously, then nodded. The slime made no subtle movements. Then, he suddenly he popped out a structure made of spider silk. The girl's eyes went wide, she clapped in amusement. The slime brought it back in and then, after thinking a bit, popped out an even more complex structure.

"Ohhh… do anotheh." Shiyou demanding.

The slime continued to make structures of various complexity with his spider silk. As he did Shiyou realized something.

"Hey mistah slime, I neveh got ya name." She brought up.

"Oh… well I don't really have a name. I woke up in strange lab and don't have any memory of something before that. Though I heard some weird people call me Subject 5 or Demon Slime somethings." The slime explained.

"But dese ain't names." The girl pointed out.

"Well then why don't pick out a name for me?" The slime suggested.

"A name… hmm… how 'bout… Yudai." The girl suggested.

"Yudai huh… sounds cool. Alright then, from now on I'm Yudai." The slime stated.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Far to the south of Hokkaido in the Kagoshima Prefecture of the island of Kyushu. A local hero was rushing through the streets of the prefecture's capital, Kagoshima. He was an elderly man who wore a blue jinbei style kimono with the pants being black. He rushed towards the scene of the action. However when he got there, he was met with an unusual sight.

Many local street thugs were scattered across the ground. They were unconscious and beaten pretty badly. At the scene of the crime was a child around five years of age with a monkey's tail who had just knocked out another street thug. The old man was both shocked and intrigued. He looked at the young child.

"Tell me little one why did you beat these men up?" He questioned.

"Hmmm…" The child expressed before looking to the older man. "Cause I wanted to fight."

"Is that the only reason you fought them?" The old man questioned.

"Of course I love fighting it's fun, especially against strong opponents. Speaking of which your strong aren't ya old man." The youth expressed as he readied for a fight.

"Ooh… you're more observant than I would have expected. Never the less you can't just go around fighting whoever you please because it's fun. Didn't your parents teach you any better?" The old man questioned.

"The hell are parents and why would I care what they think?" The child questioned.

_No parents?_ The old man mentally questioned as he gave the child a perplexed look.

"Unless you mean those losers from the lab thingy then definitely screw what parents think." The child added.

"Ahh… That makes sense. You're one of those experiments who had escaped during the raids." The old man noted. "I was told to be on the lookout for you."

"Told by who?" The child questioned has he became defensive.

"Worry not young man, I am a hero which means I stand against those 'losers from the lab thingy'. By the way the concept of parents implies they care about you, beyond what you can do for them. Regardless, I need to bring you in." The old man stated.

"And what if I say no?" The child questioned.

"Then I'll give you a proposition. I'll fight you going all out. If I win, I bring you in. If I lose, your free to go." The old man offered.

A large smile found its way onto the child's face.

"Your on old man." The youth replied.

The child charged headlong at the old man.

* * *

And that's a wrap. A Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to everyone. Til then.


	4. Heroes

Finally back with a new chapter for this story. I've been busy with stuff in life and other stories I work on make it hard to get these out often. But I enjoy doing it none the less. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Heroes**

The old man looked to the now unconscious boy with the monkey tail. He took a seat nearby to rest from his intense battle with the young boy. _If this is him now, I shudder to think what would have happened if he had proper training._ He sighed.

"Best…" He began.

Suddenly the boy leapt to his feet. His sparkling eyes were locked with the old man.

"That was awesome old man you're super strong! Let's fight again!" The young boy exclaimed.

The old man looked at him with wide eyes, before chuckling lightly.

"Maybe another time, I did win our little wager." He expressed.

"I'll hold you to that old man." The young boy declared.

He plopped down next to the old man. They sat there for a bit.

"Soooo… why are we just sitting here?" The boy asked.

"Hahaha… unlike you I'm old and can't fight for as long as you. I'm simply recovering my strength." He answered.

"Ohhh… will that happen to me?" The boy asked.

_Had a feeling he'd be naive given his history._

"When you get old enough maybe." The old man replied. "By the way I never got your name, if you have one?"

"I don't know what a name is so I can't know if I have one." The young boy replied.

"A name is what you're called, how you introduce yourself to others. For example my name is Gin Kiba." The old man answered.

"Gin Kiba…" The boy replied.

"Correct, though I have what's called a hero name I use so my real name isn't found out by villains. That name is Wave Crusher." Gin added.

"Wave Crusher, that sounds awesome. Can I have a name oh… and a hero name too?" The boy asked. "The only thing they called me in the lab thingy was Subject 6 or Super Warrior."

"Well… for a name… how about… … Takeo, it means warrior hero." Gin explained.

"Cool…" The boy replied.

"As for a hero name well… you have to be a hero to have one. Which… … just might be the perfect profession for you." Gin explained.

"What do you mean?" Takeo questioned.

"You said you wanted to fight strong opponents right?" Gin brought up.

"Mmhm…" Takeo replied.

"Well… you'd get in a lot of trouble if you just went around fighting people willy nilly. But if you become a hero you'll be able to fight villains with little trouble." Gin explained.

"Really? Will they be strong?" Takeo questioned.

"That depends on who you run in to. But there will be a lot of strong ones you'll face." Gin explained. "But that'll be a few years down the line. In the meantime I'm sure some of my STRONG hero friends would love to spar with you and train you up if you're serious about becoming a hero."

"Seriously?!" Takeo explained hopping to his feet.

There was a big smile on his face.

"But of course. Before that though, we have to go to the police to get a lot of this sorted out." Gin explained as he pushed himself up. "Let's not keep them waiting."

"Right… what are we gonna do about these guys?" Takeo inquired, pointing to the still unconscious thugs.

"Oh right… goodness me my I'm older than I thought. I completely forgot about them." Gin expressed.

He took out his phone and called the police.

Musutafu, several months later…

Izumi stood next to Katsuki as they both looked with wide sparkle filled eyes at a T.V. on display in a store. One said screen was All Might facing down a large menacing villain. The two were at the mall with their mothers nearby on a shopping trip. They were on the second floor.

"Ooohhh… All Might is so cool he's so strong and brave and… Kya! I LOVE HIM!" Izumi exclaimed.

"I know right, he never loses no matter what, he's so awesome!" Katsuki exclaimed.

"Alright you two come along now!" Mitsuki called.

"You can save your hero worship for when you get home." Inko added.

"Awww… but can't we wait until the fight's done." Izumi moaned.

"Yeah, it's not like it'll take All Might that long to win anyways!" Katsuki shouted.

Both women giggled. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Fine you can stay until the end of the fight." Inko relented.

"But if another one comes up after it you'll have to wait til later to watch it." Mitsuki added.

"YAAAAYYY!" The children exclaimed as their eyes shot back to the screen.

Suddenly an explosion ripped through the building. The children screamed in fear and quickly rushed to their respective mothers' side. Inko and Mitsuki clutched onto their respective children. Several more explosions range out throughout the building.

"M-m-m-m-mommy w-w-w-what's happening?!" Izumi cried.

"Don't worry dear everythings going alright." Inko tried to assure her.

Another series of explosions ripped through the building causing the ceiling to collapse. Everyone in the mall could only look on in horror as it began to fall towards them. Then it stopped.

"H-h-h-huh…" Inko expressed.

She heard a painful grunt coming from Izumi. She looked down to see her daughter with a strained face. Her arms were raised in the air. Inko slowly removed her arms from around her daughter. Izumi's strained face showed she was in great pain. She fell down on her one knee, blood began to drip out of her mouth.

"IZUMI!" Inko, Mitsuki, and Katsuki exclaimed.

They rushed to her side.

"W-w-what's wrong with her?" Katsuki questioned.

"It's her quirk, she's pushing herself well beyond her limit to keep us from being crushed." Inko pointed out.

_**[Earth Manipulation]**_ _is one of Izumi's more versatile and powerful quirks. But it has its limits. The greater the amount she tries to control the greater the strain on her body. Factor in there's metal, which is harder for her to control, in the concrete and the strain increases even more. If not for her enhanced durability and natural healing factor, she'd be… d-dead by now._ Izumi cried out in pain as blood began to burst out of her arms. Tears streamed down her face as the pain became even more excruciating. The strain was damaging her body faster than it could be healed. _I… can't… hold… own…_ Izumi began to lose consciousness. She felt her mother wrap her arms around her.

"Hold on Izumi… you can do this… don't give up." She cried.

"Come on Izu! You can't lose to the ceiling, you're too strong! You're gonna be my rival, you have to be strong!" Katsuki shouted.

"Hang on Izumi, you're keeping everyone safe. Just hold on a little longer until the heroes show up!" Mitsuki encouraged.

Izumi tried her best to hold on. However, she was about to lose consciousness.

"YOU CAN'T LOSE NOW IZUMI! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HEROES AND HEROES DON'T LOSE!" Katsuki shouted as tears began to run down his face.

_Heroes…_

Two months ago…

"Izumi, there's something I feel I should tell you." Hisashi stated.

Izumi looked up to him from the toys she was playing with. Hisashi gestured her to take a seat next to him and she did.

"I talked to your mother about it. While she was hesitant, she felt it was best as well." He stated. "You know how you have a lot of quirks right, and that we told you that we had to keep it a secret."

"Mhmm…" Izumi replied with a nod. "You said to tell everyone it was one quirk that did a lot."

"Yes that's correct. But we never told you how you got them or why you were in that lab." He continued.

Izumi leaned in.

"The truth is Izumi, you were created by villians and given all those quirks to do bad things." He explained.

Izumi's eyes went wide. She looked away from her father.

"D-d-d-d… does that mean I'm bad? Does that mean I'm going to be a villain?" She questioned as tears ran down her face.

Hisashi placed his hand on his daughter's head.

"Of course not Izumi." He declared.

She looked at him to see him smiling at her.

"I've always believed that it doesn't matter what you were born with, or why you were born. What matters is what you do with your life." He stated. "Just look at the heroes. They could easily use their quirks to do bad things but they chose to use it to do good things. Just like villains use their quirks to do bad things when they could use it to do good things.

"I'm telling you all this because I want you to always remember. No matter what you do, never let the fact that you were made by villains define you. You're your own person. You can steer your own course in life. You can choose to do good. It won't be easy and you'll stumble and fall, and you'll make plenty of mistakes along the way. But you'll learn from them and become better for it."

"S-s-s-so you mean I can become a hero with Kacchan?" Izumi questioned.

"Of course you can, and even if you don't you can still do good in the world. But if your mind is set on being a hero. Then I say chase that dream. Go as far as you can, save as many people as you can. Show the world it doesn't matter where you came from or what you have. It matters what you do!"

Present…

Izumi gritted her teeth. _I'm going to be a hero. A hero doesn't lose. A hero saves lives. A hero… DOESN'T GIVE UP!_ She screamed in her head. She rose to her feet with new found determination. She screamed as she fought through the pain. Katsuki saw this and realized that even with her new found will to go on she could only hold out for so long. He looked around and saw that the plaza area of the mall was a wide open space, there were people there however. He rushed over to the railing.

"Hey clear out down there! My friend's holding the roof up but she won't last long. She needs a place to put it all down!" Katsuki shouted.

They all just looked up at him in confusion. Mitsuki clicked her tongue in annoyance. She made her way to the railing

"Don't just stand there, MOVE DAMMIT!" She roared.

Quickly everyone scrambled to move out of the way.

"Thank… you…" Izumi grunted out.

She coughed up blood. As best as she could she guided the destroyed ceiling to the plaza area. Once it was all there, she finally collapsed from exhaustion and passed out. Her mother caught her and held her in her arms. She looked down at the still breathing little girl. Her wounds had finally begun to heal. She smiled proudly. _You're going to be a great hero Izumi… though you might give me a heart attack at this rate._

Later…

Izumi sat in a hospital bed happily munching on a big cookie. After the incident at the mall she had been rushed to the hospital to make sure there was nothing wrong with her. In the room with her was her mother; her father, he was home on vacation from work overseas and rushed to the hospital as soon as he heard the news; Mitsuki along with her husband; and Katsuki. They were currently awaiting the results of the tests they ran. While they did this, Katsuki recounted the events of the attack to Hisashi and his father Masaru.

"And then Izu guided everything down into the center plaza and saved everyone." Katsuki explained.

"W-w-well that was quite the adventure." Masaru expressed.

"Indeed, it sounds like my little Izumi is already well on her way to being a great hero." Hisashi added.

"Yeah… she's so strong. I've got to work twice as hard to surpass her." Katsuki expressed. " I won't be useless again like I was there."

"You weren't useless Kacchan. You helped get those people out of the way so I could place the ceiling down safely." Izumi expressed. "But I'm sorry to say you won't surpass me because I'll be working three times harder to become stronger."

"Oh yeah, well… I'll work four times harder." Katsuki retorted.

"Then I'll work five times harder." Izumi returned.

"Then I'll just have to work six times harder." Katsuki responded.

"Well I'll just work seven times harder then." Izumi declared.

"Now now, you both will become equally strong heroes." Inko expressed.

"Well you all seem lively after all of this hubbub." The doctor noted as he entered the room.

"Ahh… doctor your back." Inko noted.

"What did the tests show?" Hisashi questioned, slightly worried.

"There's no need to worry Mr. and Mrs. Midoriya. Your daughter is perfectly healthy. In fact we won't even need to keep her overnight." The doctor expressed.

Everyone breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Though, there is someone who wanted to visit our little hero." The doctor expressed.

He stepped out of the room.

"**AHAHAHAHA… I AM HERE!"** The booming voice of All Might rang. "**In the hospital!"**

He entered the room in dramatic fashion. Expressions of shock were plastered onto the adults face while looks of awe and admiration were on the childrens.

"A-a-a-a-all MIGHT?!" The children exclaimed.

"**Hahaha… surprised to see me I see. When I heard of this little girl's heroic actions, saving everyone before I could even get there myself. I knew I had to see her in person."** He expressed.

"R-r-r-r-r-r-r-reaLLY?!" Izumi squeaked.

"**Of course… I must admit though, I'm impressed that someone as young as you was able to hold up the whole ceiling for as long as you did."** All Might complimented.

Izumi blushed lightly from the praise.

"I-I-I-I mean I was just doing what a hero would do." She expressed nervously.

"**Haha… it's good to see the youth of today embrace the role of a true hero. Speaking of which I have duties to attend to. I was just stopping by to make sure you were well and wish you luck on your journey to become a great hero."** All Might expressed.

He quickly exited the room and made his way down the hallway. _It looks like our fears were unfounded. I'd love to see the look on All for One's face if he hears one of the individuals he created for evil is becoming a hero._ After a bit of walking he made his way out of the hospital. Waiting for him was his sidekick Sir Nighteye. He was a young man dressed like a businessman. He had green hair with streaks of yellow in it and glasses.

"So…" He brought up.

"**I believe we'll have a great hero joining our ranks when she comes of age. Right now we can focus on our main objective."** All Might expressed.

"Indeed, his need to use that mall as a distraction proves he fears fighting you. Even still, we must remain vigilant, it'll still be a tough battle for you." Nighteye expressed. "I wish I could do more."

"**You are doing more than enough Nighteye. But enough talk we've got work to do."** All Might stated.

With a nod from Nighteye, the two went along their way.

A few months later, on Hokkaido…

It had been a year since Yudai had arrived at the village. Despite some early hiccups, he had become well loved and respected by those in the village. It was late in the afternoon. Shiyou was playing with the local kids and Yudai. This involved tossing the slime around like he was a ball.

"H-h-h-hey guys cut it out." He expressed as he was tossed to one kid.

"Seriously this isn't funny." He stated as he was tossed to another kid.

"I never agreed to this!" As he was tossed to another kid.

A giant hornet came flying overhead.

"Oh… mine." He expressed before swallowing it mid-flight.

The children continued to play with the slime. The adults only laughed at the scene. This soon stopped when a group of about thirty people made their way through the village. Seeing them, some adults ushered the kids away. Others stepped forward to meet these people, the mayor being one of them. Yudai also hopped up with them, curious as to what was going on.

"Who's be you all." The mayor questioned.

"Who are we? We… are da villains dat gonna take over this town, right boys." The defacto boss declared.

"And girls!" Some women in the group shouted.

"And girls." The boss added.

Murmurs of 'yeah' and 'you tell 'em boss' rang throughout the crowd. The mayor gave them a perplexed look. He looked to the others with him and they just shrugged. He looked back at the 'villains'.

"Villain's from what, a cartoon or somedin'?" The mayor question.

"What… why you little… you know… we was just gonna enslave ya'll. But now we gonna burn down your whole village then enslave ya, right boys!" The boss shouted.

"And girls!" Some women in the group shouted.

"And girls!" The boss added.

Murmurs of 'yeah' and 'you tell 'em boss' rang throughout the crowd. The boss stepped forward, only to fall on his face. While everything was going on, Yudai had tied them all up.

"Dank ya Yudai." Mayor expressed.

"No problem." The slime replied.

He extended a part of his body upwards into a thumbs up.

"What da hell is dat thing?" The boss questioned.

"I'm a slime… duh." Yudai answered.

"Well little slime if you think some extra tough thread is gonna stop me. Den watch dis." The boss expressed.

His whole body was lit aflame. When they subsided, only his clothing had been burnt off. Everyone present from the village laughed at him.

"And that's why I make my threads fireproof." Yudai expressed.

The slime had absorbed some fire proof clothing inorder to add that property to the threads he made. The boss and his gang struggled to free themselves, grumbling as they did so.

"So what are gonna do to them? This seems like a lot of people to bring to the authorities." Yudai noted.

"Dink ya could swallow 'em all and carry dem? It'd save us a whole lotta work." The mayor inquired.

"I think I'd just absorb them all." Yudai replied.

_Great sage?_

[YOU DO NOT POSSESS THE ABILITY TO STORE OBJECTS INSIDE YOU WITHOUT DECONSTRUCTING IT. CURRENTLY ANYTHING YOU ABSORBED CAN ONLY BE COPY AND RECREATED.]

"Just checked with great sage, that's a no can do." Yudai answered.

"Hmm… well…" The mayor began.

Suddenly all the bodies became engulfed in flames. Yudai quickly sprayed out a large amount of water on the flames stopping them. Once they were out, only charred bodies remained, the thread was undamaged.

"Did… did he just kill all of them by accident when he tried to burn his way through my thread?" Yudai questioned.

"I… dink." The mayor replied. "Welp ya might as well clean all dis here stuff up no, point in leavin' 'em go to waste."

"Leave it to me. I've been meaning to test what would happen if I absorbed people." Yudai expressed.

His body expanded out and swallowed all the charred bodies. His body returned to its normal shape.

[YOU HAVE GAINED THIRTY NEW QUIRKS WOULD YOU LIKE TO REVIEW THEM NOW?]

_Holy crap THIRTY! Damn, I'll have to save that for when I get home. Besides I want to see how I look as a human and experiment with that first._

"Welp dat takes care of dem idiots." The mayor stated. "Danks for da 'elp Yudai. You's a real hero in dis here town."

"Oh come on mayor I'm just doing the right thing, nothing special." Yudai replied.

"Now now no need to be modest. Da world could use more people like ya as heroes. Ya got time. Why not dink 'bout goin' into da profession." The mayor expressed before walking away.

Yudai mulled over what the mayor had suggested. _Hmmmm… I'll think about it._

* * *

And that's a wrap. Original I planned on having Yudai's part of this chapter be much more serious, but I didn't work quite right with the rest of the chapter so I went with something much more comedic. It's cheesy but I think it worked well. If you want me to be able to produce more content, please consider supporting me on subscribe star. (search zmanxv and the link is on my deviantart page). Til next time.


End file.
